The present invention relates to a sealing element particulary for sealing joints, comprising a foam element of delayed elastic expansion as a result of impregnation, and a substantially air-tight cover.
In this known type of sealing element, however, the cover is provided merely for purposes of transportation. After pre-compression of the sealing element, the cover is evacuated and hermetically closed so that no movement of expansion can take place. Before installing the sealing element, the covering is cut open and pulled off and the known sealing element, which is capable of expansion, is inserted by itself in a sealing joint or the like. These known sealing elements, which consist of open-cell foam so as to be permeable, are, however, not tight in the desired manner for all purposes of use.
It is an object of the invention to so develop the known sealing element that, while still having the known advantageous possibilities of use, an improved seal results.